My Little Uke
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: Janji yang Sasuke berikan pada Naruto untuk menerima cintanya akhirnya terbayar... Warning: Alur kecepatan, Typo's... Read and Review please? No FLAME.


**My Little Uke**

Ini adalah Oneshoot keempatku...

Yang penuh dengan typo bertebaran dan gajeness juga abalness...

Hope you like it...

* * *

**SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Little Uke: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rated T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan**

* * *

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahun, yang masih duduk di kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku terlahir sebagai anak yang keras kepala, suka menjahili orang lain, sehingga anak-anak lain yang seumuran denganku takut untuk berteman. Jangankan berteman, mendekat saja sudah takut. Pernah seorang anak sekelasku tak sengaja menabrakku, langsung menatap kaku dan tubuhnya membeku seketika. Kemudian ia buru-buru diseret temannya. Padahal, aku biasa-biasa saja. Malah aku yang jadi _sweatdrop _sendiri melihatnya. Walaupun begini, aku anak yang tampan kata ibuku. Aku tinggal disebuah rumah, perumahan tepatnya. Dan disebelah rumahku adalah rumah kosong yang belum lama ditinggal penghuninya. Rumah yang lumayan besar untuk seukuran perumahan. Banyak anak-anak yang sering bermain di luar, tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku ingin bermain, tapi rasanya malas sekali. Lebih baik aku bermain video game dirumah, atau bermalas-malasan. Maklumlah masih anak-anak, masih bergantung dengan kedua orang tua. Masih bermanja-manja. Beberapa hari setelah rumah yang berada di sebelah rumahku ditinggal sang pemilik, langsung saja sudah ada pemilik yang baru rumah tersebut. Aku sedang duduk-duduk santai di luar rumah sambil bermain PSP berwarna hitam milikku, tiba-tiba mobil mewah berwarna hitam seperti PSP milikku yang mengkilap lewat dihadapanku kemudian berhenti tepat didepan rumah yang berada disebelah rumahku. Tak berapa lama, beberapa mobil pengangkut barang-barang milik mereka tiba. Aku melihat 2 orang anak laki-laki keluar dari mobil mewah itu beserta orang tuanya. Seketika aku mematung melihat mereka dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

_Tampannya..._

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven yang umurnya kira-kira sudah 16 tahun sanggup membuatku tercengang dengan pesona ketampanannya. Mataku tak terlepas darinya, aku berfikir mungkin kalau aku setampan itu, aku akan terkenal disekolah dan dikelilingi banyak para gadis. Ibu membuyarkan lamunanku, "Hei, Naruto... Mandi dulu sana! Sudah sore..."

"Ah! Ibu... Mengagetkan aku saja.. Iya, aku pergi mandi..." Akupun bangkit berdiri dan masuk kedalam.

"Ada tetangga baru rupanya..." Ibu tersenyum dan menghampiri keluarga yang baru pindah itu.

Aku sudah selesai mandi, wangi dan rapi sekarang. Aku mencari ibuku, dia tak ada didalam rumah. Aku keluar rumah sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Aku melihat ibu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan tetangga baru di luar rumah mereka. Cepat sekali akrabnya. Aku melihat dan mencari dimana pangeran tampan yang membuatku terpesona tidak ada diantara mereka. Mungkin sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Tak peduli, besok juga bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku pun masuk kedalam.

Keesokan hari...

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari libur untukku pergi ke sekolah tercinta. Waktu menunjukan pukul jam 7 pagi. Aku masih terbaring di kasur warna oranye di kamar pribadiku. Jam segini di hari libur, aku malas untuk bangun. Sudah terbiasa bangun siang, kecuali berangkat sekolah. Gayaku seperti orang yang lelah karena enam hari bekerja berturut-turut. Beberapa langkah berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ingin buang air kecil lalu menggosok gigi. Merasa lapar, aku pergi ke lantai bawah, untuk menemui ibuku di dapur. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini ia mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untukku dan ayah. Aku memanggil ibu, tetapi tak ada jawabam sama sekali. Aku cari kekamarnya pun tidak ada. Aku menjadi panik dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa memakai alas kaki. Baru saja beberapa meter dari rumah, aku jatuh tersandung. Jatuh tengkurap menghantam aspal. Aku meringis kesakitan, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membantuku untuk berdiri kembali.

"Hati-hati.. Bocah nakal.."

"Hei jangan panggil aku-..." Aku melihat wajahnya dan kata-kataku menjadi terhenti, dan dilanjutkan kembali secara perlahan, kembali diriku tercengang menatap wajah ini, "Begitu..."

Merasa diperhatikan, ia berkata. "Kenapa kau anak kecil?"

Aku masih saja terbengong-bengong tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. "Kau tak pakai sandal?" Dia bertanya lagi. Dan tanpa jawaban dariku.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam rumahmu..." Dia memegang tanganku dan menyeretku kedalam rumahku.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku! Kakak-kakak genit..." Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kami pun masuk kedalam rumah. Menutup pintu dan kami berdua duduk di sofa. Ia bertanya padaku, "Dimana kotak P3K?"

"Disana.." Aku menunjuk ke arah kotak yang dimaksud tergantung didinding. Ia segera mengambil kain kassa, alkohol , kapas dan beberapa plester. Kemudian ia berjalan ke tempatku yang sedang meniup-niup luka dilututku. "Sini aku obati..."

Dia meraih kedua lututku dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. Wajahku bersemu merah, "Kau mau apa?"

"Mengobatimu anak kecil.."

"Aku punya nama!" Aku merasa kesal. Ia memulai mengambil botol alkohol dan melumurinya pada sebuah kapas berukuran sedang. "Kau berisik bocah.."

"Kau itu menye-... Aduh! Perih!" Kata-kataku terhenti akibat ia menyentuh kapas beralkohol tersebut pada lukaku.

"Kau tak bisa diam sih... Sini ku tiup.." Dia meniup luka sambil memasang kain kassa dan dua plester, menutupi luka. Dan selesai sudah.

"Kemana ibuku? Kau tahu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Berterima kasih dahulu, baru bertanya... Dasar anak kecil tak tahu diri.."

Tampan tapi pedas sekali perkataannya itu. "Huh.. Terima kasih.."

"Yang ikhlas bilangnya.."

"Terima kasih... Kakak.." Aku mengeluarkan senyumanku yang manis, padahal dalam hati aku kesal sekali. Tanpaku sadari ia menyeringai.

"Ibu dan ayahmu pergi keluar sampai malam... Dan mereka memintaku untuk menjagamu dirumah.."

"APA? Jahat sekali mereka.. Aku tidak diajak.." Tanganku melipat didepan dada, sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Mungkin mereka sedang ingin bernostalgia, tanpa dirimu... Hihi.." Dia tertawa kecil. "Oh iya.. Namamu Uzumaki Naruto ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Dari orang tuamu.. Aku Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Oh.."

"Kau ini anak yang menyebalkan ya..." Ia sedikit menjitak kepalaku. Aku pun tidak mau kalah, ku balas lagi jitakannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba, sesuatu berbunyi..

KRIUUUK!

Perutku berbunyi, alhasil aku menahan malu dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang sedang menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Ia sadar, pasti aku ini belum sarapan apapun daritadi.

_Haha belum sarapan.. Masih bocah begini, belum bisa masak apa-apa... Aku yakin.._

(Author POV)

Sasuke bangkit berdiri sambil berkata, "Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu..." Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Naruto hanya diam melihat tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Naruto yang penasaran mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke mencari-cari bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk memasak, dan semuanya pun telah terkumpul. Ia memulai pekerjaannya, dimulai dari memotong-motong dan berakhir di penggorengan. Tercium aroma wangi dari penggorengan. Sasuke begitu mahir melakukannya, seperti sang koki restoran. Kembali, Naruto dibuat terpesona, matanya pun berbinar-binar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikannya sambil duduk di atas meja makan. Sasuke pun telah selesai, ia sajikan makanan yang ia buat di piring berwarna putih dan ia letakan di atas meja makan.

"Satu porsi nasi goreng dengan sosis, bakso, kacang polong, juga telur mata sapi..."

Naruto langsung duduk di tempat duduk meja makan yang telah tersedia. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang mengambil tempat untuk duduk disebelahnya, dengan tangan kanan menyangga dagunya menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Sasuke san, kau hebat sekali!" Naruto memegang sendok dan garpu di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa... Nah, makanlah.."

"Baiklah, Ittadakimasu!" Naruto memakan nasi goreng buatan Sasuke. Sungguh enak, begitu kata Naruto. Sasuke sudah jago memasak dari kecil. Ia pun sebenarnya sudah mandiri. Setelah makan, Naruto pergi mandi. Dan setelah itu menemui Sasuke di ruang tamu yang sedang menonton televisi. Naruto mengajak Sasuke bermain catur bersama. Sasuke yang merasa ditantang tidak menolak. Beberapa jam sudah terlewati. Mereka memainkan permainan yang lain. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah malam. Saatnya ayah dan ibu Naruto pulang kerumah. Minato dan Kushina tiba di rumah. Menemukan anaknya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Sasuke. Sudah lama orang tuanya ini tidak melihat Naruto bermain dan tertawa seperti ini. Tak beberapa lama, Sasuke pamit pulang. Karena besok adalah hari pertamanya ia akan bersekolah di Konoha. Naruto merasa sedikit kehilangan, ia merasa akrab dan dekat sekali dengan Sasuke. Padahal ini baru pertama kalinya mereka bermain bersama dan berbincang-bincang.

# # #

Sekolah Naruto tak jauh dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua hendak pulang bersama, Sasuke yang menjemput Naruto di sekolahnya. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar sekolah. Sasuke menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan Sasuke. Sampai berlope-lope ria. Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Dasar perempuan... Kalau sudah melihat yang mulus, langsung didekati.." Naruto merasa dirinya sangat jauh dari Sasuke soal penampilan. Naruto menyingkirkan para gadis-gadis yang menghalanginya dan Sasuke yang merasa risih juga kewalahan menghadapi bocah-bocah ini. Semua yang tadi berada didekat Sasuke, pergi seketika karena kehadiran Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto semakin sebal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing.

Naruto berkunjung kerumah Sasuke. Tepatnya dikamar milik Sasuke. Naruto ingin Sasuke membantunya untuk menjadi populer di sekolah dan berpenampilan keren yang disukai wanita.

"Haha.. Kau kecil-kecil sudah berfikir begitu... Takut tersaingi olehku?" Sasuke mengejek.

"Berisik! Ayo bantu aku Sasuke san.."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu..."

# # #

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto pagi ini. Semua murid-murid tidak percaya, Naruto telah berubah seketika. Hari ini, Naruto terlihat sangat tampan, tak seperti biasanya urak-urakan dan sifatnya yang tidak menyenangkan. Langsung saja para wanita mengerubunginya. Naruto pun senang dengan keadaan ini dan akan bertahan seperti laki-laki tampan dan keren.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Kini Naruto menjadi laki-laki populer di sekolahnya. Banyak gadis yang sudah menyatakan cinta, namun Naruto belum bisa menerima mereka karena ia sekarang sebenarnya telah menyukai Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto bertekad ingin menyatakannya pada Sasuke. Tapi ia takut, nanti Sasuke marah padanya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto memang sudah merasa ada yang aneh pada hatinya. Ternyata ia suka pada lelaki berambut raven itu.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto. Terdapat dua manusia laki-laki yang sedang bercanda ria di ruang tamu. Ayah dan ibu Naruto sedang tidak ada dirumah hari ini. Mereka sedang bermain batu gunting kertas atau _jankenpon_. Batu, jitakan. Gunting, menjepit hidung. Dan Kertas, menampar. Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke merah akibat permainan itu. Tetapi mereka tertawa walau sakit. Mereka pun lelah dan merebahkan diri telentang di atas karpet. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di wajah mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, "Sasuke san.. Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Sasuke terkejut, "Kekasih? Hmm... Tidak.. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Sasuke menghadap Naruto sambil tetap merebahkan diri, "Kau suka padaku?"

"Ah sok tahu! Tidak mungkin.. Kita ini 'kan sesama laki-laki.." Wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Haha.. Aku bercanda anak kecil.."

Naruto merasa kesal dan tiba-tiba marah sembari bangkit berdiri. "Benar! Aku suka kamu Sasuke san!" Ujarnya tegas.

"Kau bercanda 'kan bocah? Lagipula kau ini lelaki dan masih anak-anak.. Masa aku mau menerimamu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil tahu!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan hentakan keras. Sasuke tahu Naruto marah, "Aku akan menerimamu kalau kau sudah 16 tahun nanti..." Sasuke terlihat serius dengan perkataannya. Naruto berhenti sejenak, dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, pergi menuju kamar. Beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke kembali pulang menuju rumahnya.

# # #

Sasuke telah lulus dari masa SMA nya. Dia berkehendak ingin kuliah dan tinggal disebuah kost. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah bertemu Naruto lagi. Hingga saatnya, ia akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk tinggal disana, mencari tempat kost yang cocok untuknya. Saat kepergian Sasuke yang berangkat menuju bandara, Naruto hanya dapat memandanginya sendu dari dalam jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ibunya sudah membujuk Naruto untuk berpamitan pada Sasuke, namun Naruto merasa gengsi. Ia tetap bersikeras tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke sampai ia berumur 16 tahun nanti. Kedua orang tuanya memang tidak tahu apa yang ada difikiran Naruto sehingga ia menanti umur 16 tahun itu. Mereka menerka mungkin di saat umurnya 16 tahun, ia akan membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke. Naruto hanya dapat bersungut menantikan bertambah umur, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap memupuk rasa cintanya pada Sasuke.

_Tunggu dan lihat saja nanti, Sasuke san..._

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Naruto pun sudah berumur 16 tahun, dan ia sekarang akan duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Penantian panjangnya ini akan terbayar semuanya. Janji yang dulu Sasuke katakan padanya pasti akan terpenuhi. Tubuh Naruto semakin besar, menjadi lelaki remaja yang tampan. Semakin lama, semakin banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Semua ini berkat bantuan Sasuke dulu saat dia masih berekolah di Sekolah Dasar. Kini ia menjadi anak remaja keren dan populer, tak seperti dulu yang suram. Tetapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpikat pada gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya, hatinya hanya tetap untuk Sasuke. Ia yakin, pasti Sasuke menyukainya sejak ia menyatakan cintanya. Sifatnya yang keras kepala dan selalu optimis, walau sama _gender _tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi rasa sukanya yang amat besar itu. Naruto sudah membuat keputusan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di tempat Sasuke berada dan ia diizinkan untuk satu rumah bersama Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke tahu, keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze sudah bersepakat untuk memberi kejutan untuk Sasuke. Mereka sudah mengetahui kalau Sasuke begitu menyayangi Naruto layaknya adik sendiri.

Hari ini Naruto telah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju Tokyo. Ia kembangkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan, dan melangkah penuh dengan tekad yang begitu besar dan dalam. Terbang di angkasa dan sampai di tanah tempat Sasuke berada. Ia mencari-cari alamat kost Sasuke yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Akhirnya tempat itu ketemu. Gedung berlantai 5. Naruto berdiri di seberang gedung kost itu.

_Ini pasti tempatnya..._

Baru beberapa langkah menuju gedung kost, terlihat dua manusia yakni perempuan dan lelaki yang sepertinya pulang dari kuliahnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan memperhatikan mereka berdua baik-baik.

_Sasuke san? Tapi yang disebelahnya itu siapa? Apakah dia kekasihnya?_

Naruto sedikit geram melihat tingkah perempuan berambut pink lurus sebahu sedang memeluk-meluk manja lengan kanan Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk kedalam gedung dan menaiki tangga. Tetapi Sasuke terlihat merasa risih, namun perempuan itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan rangkulannya. Naruto bermaksud menguntit. Mereka berdua telah sampai di lantai 5 juga Naruto yang berada di belakang mereka tanpa mereka sadari sama sekali. Mereka menuju pintu yang paling pojok, membuka pintu. Sakura lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ketika hendak ingin masuk ke dalam, ia melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Naruto chan?" Tuturnya pelan.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Naruto memandangnya kesal.

"Tidak salah? Kau datang kemari sendirian?"

Sakura menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam. "Ada apa Sasuke kun?"

Naruto memandang perempuan itu dengan geram. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan... Perkenalkan, ia Haruno Sakura... Teman sekelasku yang merepotkan..."

Sakura langsung menyeletuk, "Lebih tepatnya calon kekasih.."

Naruto tahu, Sasuke tak pernah berbohong padanya selama ini, jadi ia tak akan percaya pada omongan perempuan jalang itu. "Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri..."

"Apa katamu? Kau itu pria yang jelek..."

"Gadis jalang lampu merah.."

"Ihhh... Dasar kulit hitam!"

Sasuke kesal pada Sakura, "Sudahlah Sakura! Lebih baik kau pulang saja! Aku semakin muak padamu tahu..."

"K-kenapa kau berkata begitu? Memangnya siapa laki-laki ini? Saudaramu? Cih..."

Sasuke melangkah ke arah Naruto dan merangkulnya menghadap Sakura, tinggi Naruto belum bisa menyaingi Sasuke. Dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Dan itu pun membuat Naruto menjadi malu. "Bukan... Dialah kekasihku..."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, dan mata yang melebar. Ia merasa sedikit mual, "J-jadi kau HOMO?"

Sasuke terdiam tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah memandang sedikitpun padaku, ternyata kau itu... Kau itu... Huh! Sudahlah! Aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi... Aku menyesal telah menyukaimu!" Sakura pun pergi dengan hentakan kaki yang begitu keras menandakan bahwa ia marah.

"Gadis yang hanya melihat dari luar.."

"K-kau mengatakan itu..." Naruto menjadi sangat malu.

"Hahahaha... Kau sudah besar ya... Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"E-enam belas tahun..."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Dan menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk kedalam. Duduk bersama di sebuah tatami, dua gelas teh hijau tertata dihadapan mereka. Naruto menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kemari dari A sampai Z. Sasuke pun mengerti.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku _My Little Uke_..." Seringaian terpampang manis di wajah tampannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Masa kau lupa? Aku 'kan sudah berjanji untuk menerimamu kalau kau berumur 16 tahun..."

"A-aku ingat.. Hahaha.. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar-.." Kata-katanya terpotong karena Sasuke.

"Suka padamu... Apa kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu sejak lama anak kecil.. Hehehe.."

"Aku sudah besar TEME..."

"Wah wah... Sudah berani kau rupanya padaku... Dobe kecil?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dengan seringaian tajamnya yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"K-kau mau apa? Aku lelah!"

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu _My Little Uke... _Aku akan terus ada untukmu dan selalu menjagamu..."

Semakin dekat, dan Naruto tak dapat mengelak...

"J-jangan... JANGAN! TEME BODOHH! AAAAA!..."

Dilakukanlah kegiatan pertama mereka yang membuat tubuh belakang Naruto merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

# # #

Mulai sekarang Naruto tinggal bersama seme barunya yang lama ia nantikan. Betapa Sasuke mencintainya, orang yang selama ini ia rindukan akan selalu bersamanya. Matanya yang indah, kepribadiannya yang membuat Sasuke tertantang, senyumannya yang manis, dan segalanya yang ada pada diri Naruto dari dalam maupun luar, telah memikat dan mencuri hati Sasuke sepenuhnya sejak lama sampai sekarang. Dan cintanya hanya untuk Naruto. Begitupun Naruto pada Sasuke. Setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah, Naruto selalu bersama Sasuke. Tak ada gadis yang bisa mengganggu mereka. Dua laki-laki yang kini digilai para wanita, ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih. Tak akan pernah terpisah sampai kapanpun. Janji Sasuke terbayar sudah.

...

...

* * *

**FIN  
**


End file.
